Kagayaku Maria
Kagayaku Maria/Cure Twilight is the main protagonist of the Shining Galaxy Precure series. She is very shy but manages to stay happy and positive. She along with other precures are very good at academics. In her case, she is very good at astronomy. Initially she was a bit shy and ran away from battles at the beginning episodes but later after teaming up with her sisters, Hoshi and Madoka, she started becoming more confident. Her catchphrase is "Happy Happy!". Appearance Personality She is very calm, usually introverted and does not have much courage to talk about her feelings. She is known to be easily scared as shown in episode 1 where she runs away from a Nikushimi summoned by a villain Dwindle. Till episode 3, she used to hate her Precure outfit and thinks it does not 'fit her at all' after episode 4 and onwards, she got quite accustomed to it. She is very good at ballet dancing. In some episodes, she is shown to be quite naive and gullible. Because of that, not only she lost the ability to perform her purification attack but also she had to transform into a gruesome abomination in which her personality completely alters from being shy and caring to being sinister and selfish. In episode 10, it shows her extreme fear of roller coasters to the point that she felt dizzy and started puking. History Pre Series She like her sisters, Hoshi and Ria, Maria also went through the same thing before she was born. She initially appeared as one of the stars in space. Queen Sara longed for children so when she used her magic, three stars fell from the space all the way towards her. She then used her magic again to store the stars somewhere in Twinkle Kingdom. When Akuma from Red Galaxy appeared, he didn't appear visibly but instead invisibly appeared and entered into Queen Sara's mind and started controlling her. Sara then corrupted the entire Twinkle Kingdom as well as the entire universe, turning everyone in Twinkle Kingdom as well as the people in Earth into Nikushimis and corrupting most of the planets except Mars, Uranus and Neptune which Angel Stella saved them. The planets that were corrupted had aliens that were also corrupted but in planets that were not corrupted had most of the aliens corrupted with an exception of a few aliens. Queen Sara was also about to corrupt the three stars so that when they are born as babies (which are these three cures), they'll work for her which Angel Stella didn't allow her so instead she took the three un-corrupted stars and created three new planets called Lovely Land, Shining Bloom and Holy World. She then sent the three stars to each planet and also created the system of access through black hole by saying "Oh my stars. Please heed my call. Take us to another planet. We'll gladly appreciate it. Take us to *name of the place*" ''three times so that the black hole can appear and suck the person needed to go to another place. The three cures in their own worlds were adopted by their own adoptive families. Maria unlike her sisters lived in a very simple life and did not have to deal with so many obstacles during her childhood (in Hoshi's case, she had to deal with Rihito, a guy she met met when both were seven years old and Ria had to face the most obstacles in her life involving nature and her adoptive parents) so she doesn't have much backstory after being to one of the planets created by Angel Stella, Lovely Land. Cure Twilight Cure Twilight is the alter ego version of Maria. She uses her transformation device Starshine Glimmer and shouts 'Precure! Galaxy Power Up!' and transforms into this form. Abilities/Powers Cure Twilight along with other cures after gaining the ability to transform into Precures has gained an extraordinary ability which can make them breathe in space and in other planets where there is a lack of oxygen. But before they got this Precure ability, they could not do that and because of that, Angel Stella never allowed them to travel to any other planet when they were kids. Also after gaining their Precure status, they also got the ability which normal humans do not have. For example: Anyone who enters the Eternal Forest gets affected by the forest's curse and turns into a demon beast but she along with other Precures were not affected by the curse therefore did not transform into beasts once they entered the forest. She like her sisters can fly without wings in her Precure form. Also she like her sisters can understand alien language. She also has extraordinary type of intelligence like her sisters even without gaining her Precure status in the sense that she and the other cures can not only write faster than a normal human being without pain but also can understand gibberish stuff a lot quicker and can solve Physics sums (she is not very good in mathematics and other types of science though) in one minute or less. Whenever her inner power increases, she is surrounded by three comets/stars that revolve around her in an atom like manner. In this case, her speed and strength increases and becomes impervious to certain attacks. Cure Twilight has her weapon Shooting Star Wand which can change into any one of the three weapon modes called Gun Mode, Bow And Arrow Mode and Ring Blades Mode. Attacks *Pink Ball Wave: A purification attack used by Cure Twilight in episode 2, episode 3 and episode 5. A huge pink ball of light which completely purifies the enemy completely. This attack was used until episode 5 where she failed to defeat Merida and as a result, Merida grabbed her wand and used dark magic on it so that she can no longer perform the attack anymore. *Shooting Star Storm: Blasts a huge storm of stars which blows the enemy in the air. It's perhaps the weakest attack ever. *Insane Spiral: Fires spirals of bright light, blinding the enemy. *Twilight Flash: Fires acid bombs towards the enemies. *Starlight Laser: Throws a huge laser with a star as its head, piercing multiple enemies at once. *Twilight Wave: Binds the enemy with a wave of chains. *Twilight Incinerate::Hurls a ball of acid towards the enemy. Very similar to the purification attack except it only weakens the enemy. *Toxic Rebellion: Blasts through nearly a huge group of enemies. It's only used if Cure Twilight transforms her Shooting Star Wand Mode into Gun Mode. Nearly identical to Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. *Twilight Shield: Summons a huge glowing pink star shaped shield to protect herself. *'Acid Arrow: This attack is only used in her Bow and Arrow Mode. Fires an arrow of acid, *'''Twilight Slash: This attack is only used in her Ring Blades Mode where blades appear out of her rings. A huge slash is thrown out of it in this attack. Shadow Princess Shadow Princess is the corrupted form of Maria. When Maria gets kidnapped by Zetsubo, he ties her with a chain and because Maria is slowly despairing, she transforms into her fallen angel form. Eventually, Queen Sara finally used her magic and transformed her into Shadow Princess. The most creepy part in this transformation is that she can turn her head in 360 degrees. Attacks * '''Telekinesis: '''Manipulate objects with her own will. * '''Memory Manipulation: '''Control memories and manipulate them. * '''Mirror Creation: '''Create mirrors with her own will and appears in the mirrors as virtual versions of herself to mock the opponent. * '''Teleportation: '''Move instantly from one place to another. Before the battle with Angel Stella, she teleported herself and Angel Stella to the moon. * '''Cosmic Storm: '''Creates storms which create destructions. Trivia * She is the first lead cure to actually get consumed by evil and attack the other cures and her form is Shadow Princess: **Cure Happy, Cure Dream and Cure Flora only fell into despair in the villains' hands but they did not fully get consumed by evil as they're able to free themselves from it afterwards. **Cure Lovely was about to turn evil but she recalled all of her good moments with Seiji so she freed herself from being turned evil. **Cure Heart also frees herself from evil. Her psyche turns back to good again after Bel tried to turn her psyche evil. **Also she is the first cure to be defeated by a supporting character. *She is the second lead cure to be an introvert after Hanasaki Tsubomi. **But unlike Tsubomi, eventually in the 30s episodes, Maria's shyness actually affected her very badly (transforming into Shadow Princess after being hated by her sister, Madoka for being weak who cannot protect anyone and fought recklessly and running away towards the villains' side) * She shares her name with another cure called Cure Tender from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **Coincidentally, both are related to stars, both are sisters of another main cures (Cure Fortune in Cure Tender's case and Cure Starlight and Cure Flashlight in Cure Twilight's case) and both were turned evil by both queens (Queen Mirage And Queen Sara). * She is the fifth cure to be a princess after Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Princess and Cure Scarlet and followed by her sisters, Cure Starlight and Cure Flashlight. **She is the first lead cure to be an actual princess. Cure Flora only dreams of becoming a princess but she is not a princess. **Also she is the first princess cure along with her sisters themselves to change her occupation of a princess to a normal schoolgirl at the end of the series. * She is the first cure who actually hated her Precure outfit until she later got adjusted to it. * She is the very first cure to actually lose her purification attack. Gallery Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure